


Parents

by Bitterblue



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue/pseuds/Bitterblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three short pieces built around a one-word prompt: parents. Future fluff for Nina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Dad?" Her voice comes out shakier than she had planned, squeaking at the end. He laughs, and even through the phone static she finds herself relaxing with the sound. "Uh. Hey. So. You were talking about visiting me at school…"

She bites her lip, chewing on it while he speaks. Delphine can hear a deeper voice through the speaker, the words are indistinct.

"Yeah. So. Um. I kind of got hired by this company, Dyad. In Toronto. And I'm living with someone. Big news, yeah, sorry." A pause. " _Her_  name is Delphine." Another. "Oh. Um, yeah, that would be fine? Sure, I think so. Sure. Great. Okay, email me. Okay, love you, bye."

She hangs up, giving Delphine a wan smile. "Guess you're meeting my parents in a couple of weeks."

Delphine takes her hand. "Oui. Good." Cosima squeezes it, then buries her face in her hands.

"Oh, god."

 


	2. Chapter 2

Cosima's parents are everything and nothing that Delphine expects.

After a thorough clean of their apartment, she spends the morning wanting to make a mess just so the space looks  _theirs_  again. She jumps when the door opens, pushing her hair back from her face and smiling only a little nervously.

Cosima grins at her, followed into the apartment by a tallish pair. They glance around with apparent surprise before both pairs of eyes settle on Delphine.

"Well," says her mother, "it's certainly cleaner than I expected."

"Mom. Could you not?" But there's teasing behind it, a warmth Delphine only sometimes catches glimpses of in Cosima. "Guys, this is Dr. Delphine Cormier. My...my girlfriend." Her smile begs Delphine not to contradict her, though why she thinks Delphine ever  _would_  is a mystery.

"Bonjour," she says, hands fluttering halfway into a wave before giving up, "It's good to meet you."

 


	3. Chapter 3

She is tired and sweaty, but it's the good sort of tired and sweaty. Cosima gingerly pushes her hair back from her sticky forehead, leaning down to press a kiss against her hairline.

"Wow," she says for the sixth time, not that Delphine is counting. "Have I mentioned lately that I kind of adore you? Because I feel like it's important for you to hear that now. Always. Actually, always would work really well for me."

Delphine laughs, glancing up at her and then down at the newborn in her arms. "I think you may have said something about it, yes."

There is a knock at the door, then a now-familiar voice, "Can we meet our grandchild?"

"Yeah, come in."

Cosima's mother is first to enter, her smile improbably reminiscent of her daughter. "I always knew you were going to be a good thing," she says to Delphine, who glows.


End file.
